Worlds at War
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: Tom finds out the muggles are at war with the world a couple days after coming back to Hogwarts for the school year. COMPLETE.


_**Worlds at War**_

* * *

><p><em>" Write a fic about Tom Riddle's childhood that focusses on the Second World War (it can be about whatever aspects you like, but some ideas might be: older Hogwarts students or boys at the orphanage being enlisted, the Blitz, austerityrationing, fear of what would happen if the Nazis took over England, or Tom's reactions to Hitler's propaganda and ideologies)"_

Eating the heartiest breakfast he'd had in months, Tom hardly paid the rise in whispers and chatter around him any mind. That could wait until he had a stomach full of sausage and eggs. After all, he'd spent the last three days building up to this! After up-chucking in first year when he ate too many rich foods at once, Tom had learned his lesson and had come to savor the time in between his first meal at Hogwarts and the day he could eat his favorite dishes without risking a queasy stomach.

It was a small thing, but a pleasure none the less.

Of course, this didn't seem to matter to his housemates quite as much as it did to him because Walburga Black was talking in his ear at rapid speed as she thrust the magical world's newspaper in his face.

"Tom! Tom! _Look _would you?!"

Snatching the paper, he glowered at his yearmate and read the headline:

_**Muggles at War with the World!**_

Scanning the rest of the article, he came to see that the muggles were doing little better than they these days. Both magical and non-magical Britain were doing their best to stave off the heavy forces of madmen. But the magical world's ignorance of muggle affairs shone brightly when the reporter began to theorize about a connection between Hitler and Grindelwald. Tom could bet they'd only been given the minimum of information by the Ministry and were doing their darndest to make the article interest in the face of magical Britain's own problems.

He couldn't let their ignorance pass judgement, but he could understand it.

"So? What do you think Tom?" Walburga inquired. "Do you feel the end of the world is near?"

He gave his housemate a smirk. "Come now Walburga, the end of the world is no closer than it was the first time they predicted its end."

"But what if _this _is it?" She insisted with the zealous that all Blacks seemed to possess. They thrived on drama from what Tom could tell.

Glancing to his breakfast, Tom sighed and began to talk to Walburga (but not just her either because Lucretia was watching, Abraxas was listening and Crabbe and Goyle always knew to pay attention to Abraxas).

"They say this Hitler fellow is mad for believing in purity of blood. But I'm sure as we all know, he's not _wrong _that their is such a thing. This dribble also says Grindelwald wants to enslave the muggles as payback for what they did to our kind during the witch hunts of long ago. Grindelwald isn't _wrong _either. Muggle are beneath us. But what both of their ignorances keep them from realizing is their's one kind of blood purity and one class of people who should live. Hitler is ignorant of us or I am sure he would agree magic blood is far better than any muggle blood. And if Grindelwald were to be logical, he'd see that enslaving the muggle race is quite useless. They're just as much a war-mongering type as we. They'd not take to submission so easily. And why should we even need them? The house elves are quite perfect."

Seeing all his table's eyes were on him. Tom held back his smile and finished the first of many speaches.

"Hitler is right about blood and Grindelwald is right about the muggles being lesser. _However..._the way _I _see it is we don't need any muggles as they are certainly less since they are incapable of half the feats we are and the only way magic will be kept strong between the generations is if we stick to our own kind. Mingling and interbreeding will surely dilute the magic flowing in our veins and it should be discouraged by all lest we pay the high cost of ruining our world by running the magic of our blood by partnering with our lessers - the muggles."

Abraxas, always quick to follow with his own words said "How fascinating your mind must be, Tom, to be capable of processing such ideas."

Reaching across the table to hook an arm around his housemate's neck, he chortled. "And here I thought you were going to claim the ideas for your own! It is unlike a Malfoy to heap such praise!"

"What can I say? You made an excellent point and I feel I should be the first to validate it," the blond replied with a smirk of his own.

Giving a louder laugh then, Tom declared "And that's why you're my favorite."

* * *

><p><strong>I did this fic thanks to the prompt from the wishpot on <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments). What did you think of Tom and the other Slytherins? Were they interesting?<strong>**

****Thank you for reading and pretty please review :)****

****If you liked this, you may also like:****

_****Fourteen - ****_****"A potions accident occurred in the Malfoy's potions lab. Scorpius learns a thing or two about his grandfather."****

****or****

_****If the Sky Comes Falling (it's not the End) - "****_****After the final battle, Harry takes Neville with him to retrieve Severus Snape's body; but instead of a corpse, they discover a little boy in its place."****


End file.
